Wenn der Nebel fällt
by Kuraiko Sato
Summary: Akiko ist ein freches Mädchen und hasst Jungs wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Die Schuld dazu trägt wohl ein Junge aus Kindheitstagen. Wegen ihrem auffälligem Verhalten wird sie von ihrer Mutter fort geschickt, immer darauf bedacht von ihrem Vater nie gefunden zu werden. Was passiert also wenn sie auf den Jungen trifft den sie seit Kindheitstagen hasst? Auch noch in der Schule?
1. Prolog

Wenn der Neben fällt

**Prolog ~*~ Kindheitsträume vergisst man nicht ~*~**

Kennt ihr das auch? Sicher kennt ihr das!

Man ist vier Jahre alt und hat ein Lieblingskuscheltier, in meinem Fall ein kleiner brauner Stoffhase, und bringt ihn mit in den Kindergarten. Man freut sich riesig, doch auch das kann nur von kurzer Dauer sein, und gleich wisst ihr auch wieso.

„Jungs sind doof!" rief ein braunhaariges Mädchen.

„Mädchen sind selber doof!" war die Gegenantwort eines grauhaarigen Jungen.

„Sind sie nicht, Jungs sind noch tausendmal blöder!" rief die braunhaarige wieder, doch eine Antwort bekam sie nicht.

Der grauhaarige ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und schubste sie, sodass das Mädchen auf den Hintern fiel und zu weinen begann. Doch anstatt sitzen zu bleiben stand das kleine Mädchen auf und haute den, einen halben Kopf größeren Jungen, auf die Brust und schubste ihn ebenfalls. Er jedoch ließ sich das nicht gefallen und schubste sie erneut, dieses mal jedoch schubste er sie mit viel mehr Kraft sodass das kleine Mädchen stolperte und sich den Kopf an der Tischplatte anstieß.

„Mädchen sind blöder, und heulen viel mehr rum als wir!" rief der grauhaarige und schnaubte.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte eine aufgebrachte Stimme. „Da dreht man euch mal keine fünf Sekunden den Rücken zu und dann macht ihr so was! Sieh mal was du gemacht hast, sie blutet weil du sie geschubst hast! Geh und hol einen nassen Waschlappen und dann entschuldigst du dich bei ihr!" Die Erzieherin hatte das weinende Mädchen inzwischen auf dem Arm und tröstete sie.

Wieder schnaufte der Junge und verschränkte stur seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich tu doch nichts für diese blöden Mädchen!" Bevor die ältere Frau den Mund aufmachen konnte schrie das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen den Jungen an.

„Mädchen sind nicht blöd, nur Jungs sind blöd!" Die beiden Kinder starrten sich sauer an und die ältere Frau musste sich zusammenreißen nichts falsches zu tun, denn jeden Tag gab es unzählige Streitereien zwischen diesen beiden Kindern, und immer über das selbe Thema.

„Jetzt reicht es mir mit euch beiden! Hidan du gehst jetzt SOFORT einen nassen Waschlappen holen und du Akiko kühlst jetzt deinen Kopf und dann will ich von euch beiden heute nichts mehr hören! Und mit raus auf den Hof dürft ihr auch nicht mehr!"

Beide Kinder protestierten heftig doch beide taten was ihnen gesagt wurde.

Als alle Kinder nach draußen gehen durften blieben Akiko und Hidan, wie es gesagt wurde, drinnen. Die Tür nach draußen vom Gruppenraum aus war geöffnet und der Raum war durch die Decken hohe Glasfront gut einsehbar.

So saßen die zwei zerstrittenen Kinder jeweils an einem anderen Tisch und saßen stumm schmollend auf ihren Stühlen.

Irgendwann wurde es dem grauhaarigen zu langweilig da Akiko jedes Wort das er sagte Ignorierte, denn sie hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut rauszugehen und jetzt musste er wegen ihm, einem doofen Jungen, drinnen sitzen und nichts tun.

Ein böses lachen lenkte Akiko´s Aufmerksamkeit zu dem grauhaarigen.

„Sieh mal was ich habe Akiko." Das Mädchen schluckte.

„Leg meinen Hasen zurück, du darfst ihn nicht haben. Ich hab ihn erst letzte Woche zum Geburtstag bekommen, und du darfst nicht mit ihm spielen Hidan!" Das vierjährige Mädchen sah ihn böse an, doch Hidan blieb unbeeindruckt.

Statt das Hidan den Hasen weglegte packte er ihn am Kopf und Bauch und zog ihn auseinander. Langsam fiel die Watte aus dem inneren des Hasen zu Boden und Akiko´s Augen wurden mit jeder Sekunde größer, ehe sie anfing laut zu schreien.

Den Stoffhasen hatte sie von ihrem Vater bekommen, und er war ihr sehr wichtig, denn ihre Eltern hatten sich einen Tag vor ihrem Geburtstag getrennt und der Hase war das letzte Geschenk ihres Vaters, sozusagen ein Andenken.

Dicke Tränen liefen dem Mädchen an den Wangen herunter und sie hörte nicht auf zu schreien.

Akiko sprang mit einem mal vom Stuhl auf und schmiss sich gegen Hidan sodass beide zu Boden knallten. Sie versuchte den Hasen zu greifen, doch er warf ihn weg und Akiko biss Hidan in den Arm mit dem er eben noch den Hasen weggeworfe hatte. Immer fester biss sie sich in seinen Arm und haute ihn mit einer freien hand immer wieder auf die Brust, während ihre andere Hand den Arm von Hidan festhielt in den sie sich immer mehr verbiss. Schreiend versuchte Hidan sie von sich runter zu schubsten, doch er konnte dafür nicht genug Kraft aufbringen.

Erst als die beiden auseinander gezogen wurden bemerkte die vierjährige den Abdruck auf Hidan´s rechtem Arm, sie hatte ihn so sehr gebissen das er jetzt blutete, und davon hatte sie nichts mitbekommen. Erst als sie den kaputten Hasen auf dem Boden liegen sah wusste sie wieso sie überhaupt so sauer war und weinte.

Mit dem Tag fing ihr leben an nur noch Komplizierter zu werden. Und jeder Arzt bei dem sie war sagte das gleiche: „Wir wissen nicht was mit ihr los ist, alles ist mit ihr in Ordnung!"


	2. 1 Getrennte Welten

**Kapitel 1 ~*~ Getrennte Welten ~*~**

Ein Schlüssel wird in der Tür umgedreht und eine Tür öffnet sich. Lautlos fällt die Tür wieder ins Schloss und Schritte tapsen leise über den Flur. Nur spärlich wird der Flur von dem Mondlicht beleuchtet, leise hört man die Kirchenuhr aus der ferne Mitternacht schlagen.

Der Reißverschluss einer Jacke wird geöffnet und man hört das leise rascheln als diese aufgehängt wird. Wieder tapsen leise Schritte durch den Flur, doch keine drei Schritte kam die Person weit, sie wurde schon bemerkt. Das Licht wurde angeschaltet und erleuchtete hell den Flur.

„Ach man Mum, das blendet!" beschwerte sich eine Mädchenstimme.

„Wo warst du Akiko? Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht, und ans Handy bist du auch nicht gegangen, wozu hast du dann eins! Also sag mir wo du warst!" Eine Frau stand in einem Bademantel eingewickelt im Türrahmen und sah müde aus, sie hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und gehofft das ihre Tochter jeden Moment zur Tür hereinkommt und sagt es geht ihr gut.

„Ich hab dir doch letzte Woche gesagt das ich heute weg gehe. Hast du das schon wieder vergessen?" Die Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt genau du sollst sagen wann du wieder da bist Akiko. Jetzt geh ins Bett und Schlaf, du musst wieder früh raus." Verwirrt sah Akiko ihre Mutter an.

„Aber warum, es ist doch Samstag! Nein Mum, sag mir nicht du hast das wirklich gemacht! Das kannst du nicht wirklich gemacht haben, sag mir das das nicht wahr ist!"

Das schweigen der Mutter reichte Akiko als Antwort, sie hatte es also wirklich getan, sie wollte sie weg schicken, ihre eigene Tochter!

Akiko ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich um, sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke vom Harken lief den Flur entlang zur Tür, öffnete diese und ließ diese hinter sich ins Schloss knallen. Das was ihre Mutter ihr hinterher rief hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr sondern ließ das Treppenhaus herunter und stürmte nach draußen. Immer weiter lief das braunhaarige Mädchen bis sie Atemlos stehen blieb und sich umsah.

„Wo...wo bin ich?" flüsterte sie leise.

Akiko stand auf einer Menschenleeren Straße vor einem großen Park, weder Autos noch irgendwelche anderen Geräusche waren zu hören. Der Mondschein legte sich über den Park, der eher einem Wald ähnelte, und ließ den leichten Nebel noch unheimlicher aussehen der sich über den Boden legte.

Die braunhaarige war von Natur aus neugierig und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf den Park zu. Sie war so sehr fasziniert von dem Nebel das sie die Schritte hinter sich nicht hörte die ihr in den Park folgten.

Bereits eine halbe Stunde irrte die braunhaarige in dem Park umher, da sie nicht so recht wusste wo sie hin sollte, erst auf einer großen Lichtung blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Als sie sich umdrehte erschrak sie sich fast zu Tode als plötzlich jemand hinter ihr stand.

Langsam ging die braunhaarige drei Schritte zurück und musterte ihr gegenüber. Vor ihr stand ein dunkelhaariger älterer Junge und grinste. Ehe Akiko den Mund aufmachen konnte hörte sie eine raue Stimme.

„Na, was macht denn so ein hübsches Mädchen wie du um diese Uhrzeit noch ganz alleine hier?" Akiko antworte nicht sondern brachte noch mehr Abstand zwischen sie und den fremden, sie wusste nicht warum aber sie hatte Angst.

Erst als sie mit dem Rücken gegen etwas stieß drehte sie sich um und sah das ihr ein weiterer Junge den Weg versperrte.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte Akiko genervt, doch die Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ein wenig nett mit dir unterhalten, oder willst du etwa nicht?" Hastig schüttelte die inzwischen siebzehnjährige den Kopf und wich einen schritt zur Seite.

„Ich hab keine Lust mich mich Leuten zu unterhalten die ich nicht kenne!" Ein raues Lachen bekam sie als Antwort. „Dann lern uns halt kennen, wirst es auch nicht bereuen, glaub es mir." Akiko schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Nein danke, ich verzichte!" zischte sie und drehte sich um.

Jedoch wurde sie sehr am Handgelenk gepackt und zurück gezogen das sie stolperte und auf den nassen Rasen fiel.

„Sag mal habt ihr sie noch alle?" fauchte sie die Person an die sie am Handgelenk festgehalten und inzwischen wieder losgelassen hatte.

Sie bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen wurde ihr eine Hand gereicht und Akiko sah die Hand des fremden skeptisch an. Statt sie wegzuschlagen griff Akiko nach der Hand und sie wurde sanft hochgezogen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung kam ihr das Gesicht des fremden, das nur leicht vom Mondlicht angeleuchtet wurde, nicht im geringsten bekannt vor. Erst als sie sich umsah wusste sie warum, vor ihr standen drei fremde, also musste der Junge der ihr hoch geholfen hatte gerade eben dazu gekommen sein.

„Danke..." murmelte sie leise und ein nicken kam als Antwort von dem dunkelhaarigen. Akiko konnte die Haarfarbe wegen den Schatten der Bäume nicht genau einordnen, aber sie glaubte daran eine rote Haarsträhne gesehen zu haben. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht darauf verlassen, denn bei jedem der drei Jungen wurden die Gesichter durch ihre Kapuzen in tiefe Schatten gelegt. Ihr Helfer drehte sich zu den anderen beiden um.

„Wie oft muss ich es euch noch sagen? Ich hab keine Lust euch tausend mal das gleiche erklären zu müssen also lasst es einfach!" knurrte er und die anderen beiden nickten genervt.

„Also...ich geh dann mal besser!" Akiko zeigte auf den Weg den sie zwischen zwei Bäumen erspäht hatte und lächelte leicht.

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie keine Ahnung was sie hiervon halten sollte. Als sich Akiko umgedreht hatte und losgehen wollte spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer linken Schulter.

„Warte!" Akiko schluckte und drehte sich langsam zögernd um.

„Du bist nicht von hier oder? Wenn du den Weg lang gehst kommst du nur noch weiter in den Park rein. Wenn du willst bring ich dich bis zur Straße." Zwei blaue Augen blickten sie wartend an und schließlich nickte sie.

In einem gewissen Abstand ging sie neben dem Jungen her der ihr vorhin geholfen hatte, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und sie sprachen kein Wort. Die Stille zwischen ihnen störte sie jedoch nicht im geringsten und nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Straße vor dem Park erreicht.

Akiko atmete erleichtert ein und sah den Jungen dankbar an. Sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht erkennen, da er mit dem Rücken zum Mond stand und die Laternen standen zu weit entfernt um etwas zu erkennen.

Mit ihren grünen Augen suchte Akiko die Straße ab und entdeckte die Straße zu der sie musste. Noch immer hatte Akiko den Kopf abgewandt, doch als sie ihr gegenüber ansehen wollte war er verschwunden.

„Wie...?" Akiko sah sich um, doch von dem Jungen fehlte jede Spur.

„Wo...ist er so schnell hin?" Einen kurzen Moment blieb Akiko noch regungslos stehen ehe sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machte um dort in ihr Bett zu fallen.

Am nächsten morgen klopfte es um sieben Uhr morgens an ihrer Zimmertür.

„Akiko steh endlich auf! Du kommst sonst noch zu spät!" Ein tiefes seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle ehe sie ihren Kopf ins Kissen drückte und die Decke über den Kopf zog als die Zimmertür aufflog.

„Mum geh weg ich steh nicht auf! Geh we- HEY!" Akiko wurde ihre Decke entrissen und so lag sie nur noch in ihren Schlafsachen da und starrte ihre Mutter böse an. Im nächsten Moment griff Akiko nach dem Kissen und warf es ihrer Mutter an den Kopf.

„ICH BLEIBE LIEGEN, GEH WEG!" Sie blinzelte ein paar mal und ihre grünen Augen trafen die blauen ihrer Mutter, welche das Kissen in der Hand hielt und ihre Tochter finster ansah.

„Warum hast du mein Kissen in der Hand?" Akiko sah ihre Mutter verständnislos an und kniete noch immer auf ihrer Matratze. Denn nachdem sie das Kissen geworfen hatte blieb sie so hocken, doch jetzt warf sie sich wieder auf ihre weiche Matratze und vergrub den Kopf zwischen ihren Armen.

„In fünf Minuten bist du unten, oder ich zerr dich runter Akiko!" In diesem Moment war mit ihrer Mutter nicht zu spaßen, das wusste die siebzehnjährige, doch sie wollte nicht gehen. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und döste ein. Das die Zimmertür aufflog hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Mit einem mal wurde alles kalt und nass und Akiko sprang mit einem lauten Schrei aus dem Bett.

„WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß?" schrie sie und sah auf ihr Bett.

Das kalte Wasser wurde schnell von der Matratze aufgezogen, doch die Eiswürfel blieben auf der Oberfläche liegen und Akiko starrte diese an. Nasse Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und entsetzt starrte sie den leeren Eimer in den Händen ihrer Mutter an.

„Wenn du jetzt schon mal wach bist bring die Eiswürfel nach unten in die Spüle und zieh dich an." Mit diesen Worten bekam die braunhaarige den Eimer in die Hand gedrückt und ihre Mutter schloss die Tür hinter sich als sie den Raum verließ. Langsam schloss Akiko die Augen und atmete ganz tief durch, doch auch dieses mal half es nicht das sie sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Erst als ein lautes scheppern ertönte und Akiko den stechenden Schmerz an ihrer Hand wahr nahm realisierte sie ihre Umwelt wieder. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich als sie den kaputten Eimer vor sich sah, an ihrer Hand tropfte etwas zu Boden und lenkte ihren Blick auf die Glasscherben vor ihr auf dem Boden. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und sah hoch, vor ihr stand ein Schrank, er war ihr ganzer Stolz. Der Schrank hatte zwei Glastüren, doch diese Türen lagen jetzt vor ihren Füßen in einem Scherbenhaufen. Immer mehr Blut tropfte aus einem langen Schnitt an ihrem Handrücken zu Boden. Zahlreiche rote Tropfen waren auf dem kaputten Glas zu erkennen, doch erinnern wie es dazu gerade gekommen war wusste Akiko nicht.

„Ich...ich war das nicht!" flüsterte sie und wich noch einen Schritt zurück.

„AKIKO!" hörte sie ihre Mutter von unten rufen, sie hörte die schnellen Schritte auf der Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer, hörte wie die Tür aufging und die Schritte verstummten.

„Was...was hast du gemacht Akiko?" Langsam drehte sich das siebzehnjährige Mädchen um und sah erst das ausmaß ihres `Anfalls`, wie ihre Mutter sie in diesem zustand nannte.

Mit geweiteten Augen musterte Akiko ihr Zimmer. Die Schubladen waren aus ihrem Schrank heraus gerissen und der Rest ihrer Klamotten, den ihre Mutter nicht in Koffern verstaut hatte, lag verstreut in ihrem Zimmer. Sämtliche Wandregale waren leergeräumt und Bücher sowie Kerzen und sämtlicher Kleinkram lag auf dem Boden verstreut.

„Mum...Ich...ich war das nicht." Akiko hielt die Luft an und schloss die Augen als ihre Mutter auf sie zu kam und das Glas der Scherben unter ihren Hausschuhen knirschte. Als ihre Mutter ihr Handgelenk packte zog Akiko scharf Luft ein und zuckte kurz zusammen, langsam wurde die siebzehnjährige aus dem Zimmer gezogen und die Treppen herunter in die Küche geführt.

Als das braunhaarige Mädchen auf dem Küchenstuhl saß, ihre Hand ihrer Mutter entgegen streckte und ein brennen in der Wunde spürte wagte sie es erst wieder ihre Augen ganz zu öffnen. Leise zog sie Luft ein und wollte die Luft bei sich behalten um nicht zu zeigen wie sehr es weh tat.

„Ist schon gut, siehst du ist gar nicht so schlimm Akiko." Unsicher sah sie ihre lächelnde Mutter an und richtete dann ihren Blick auf den dicken Verband der jetzt die Wunde an ihrer rechten Hand verdeckte. Sie sah weiter auf den Verband und musterte ihn, er war perfekt wie immer.

Akiko´s Mutter war Krankenschwester und hatte sich weiterbilden lassen als die Anfälle von Akiko immer mehr wurden.

„Danke...Danke Mum..." flüsterte das junge Mädchen leise, stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück um sich umzuziehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Akiko mit ihrer Mutter vor der Haustür, die Koffer wurden bereits in ein schwarzes Auto geladen und der Fahrer beachtete die beiden Frauen dabei nicht.

„Mum..." Akiko sah ihre Mutter an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut Akiko. Du wirst schon sehen, sie können dir besser helfen als ich." Ein lächeln lag auf den Lippen der Mutter und ihre blauen Augen leuchteten, doch den Schmerz und Erleichterung konnte man ihr ansehen. Akiko schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf, nur wegen ihr musste ihre Mutter so leiden, nur wegen ihr hat sie es so schwer.

Eine Hand legte sich auf die Wange des Mädchens und sie öffnete ihre grünen Augen. Langsam richtete sie den Blick auf ihre Mutter.

„Mum, es tut mir so unendlich leid...Wenn ich wieder zurück bin, dann wirst du sehen alles ist wieder gut. Du wirst es nie wieder schwer haben. Das Verspreche ich dir!" Bevor Akiko jedoch eine Antwort bekam meldete sich der Fahrer zu Wort, und so blieben die Worte der Mutter unausgesprochen, und das wohl für immer.

Akiko schnappte sich ihre kleine Tasche, warf sich diese um und zwang sich nicht noch einmal umzudrehen. Hätte sie es getan dann hätte sie die Tränen der Mutter gesehen, das Bild zu dem schluchzen gesehen das ihre Mutter zwanghaft versuchte zu unterdrücken, es trotzdem nicht schaffte.

So trennten sich die Wege von Mutter und Tochter, jedoch mit einem Unterschied. Die Mutter wählte den Weg für ihre Tochter und vergaß dabei die Gefühle ihres eigenen Kindes.

Mit jedem Meter den Akiko in diesem Auto zurücklegte wuchsen die Gefühle von Zorn und Trauer in ihr. Doch statt sich darüber zu beschweren ignorierte sie alles um sich herum und ließ ihre Gefühle weit entfernt von ihr zurück. Das siebzehnjährige Mädchen wusste nicht genau wo das Ziel der Reise war, doch sie hatte schon eine Vorahnung. Sie hatte einen Arzt, nein keinen gewöhnlichen Arzt, er heißt Masa Haru. Der Mann hatte ihr Verhalten schon seit dem Kindergarten an untersucht und war sich sicher das alles mit ihr in Ordnung sei. Sie wurde von allen als Aggressiv und verhaltensauffällig eingestuft, und dennoch konnte sich keiner ein Reim darauf machen wieso Akiko sich an manches was sie tat nicht erinnern kann.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte Akiko nicht wie nach mehreren Stunden ihr Weg fürs erste wohl enden sollte. Die Reise führte zu einem Internat, so hatte es den Anschein, doch Akiko wusste das es mehr eine Anstalt war. Immer wieder hatte sie sich mit ihrer Mutter darüber gestritten das sie sich nicht in eine Anstalt stecken lassen wollte und sich einsperren lassen schon gar nicht. Doch das Internat machte einen freundlichen Eindruck, zu freundlich für Akiko´s Geschmack wenn man den Grund für den Bau des Internats kannte.

„Willkommen im Internat, der Anstalt für aggressive und Verhaltensauffällige Kinder!" flüsterte das braunhaarige Mädchen mit einem grinsen und schloss die Augen.

- 5 -


	3. 2 Idioten wie dich

**Kapitel 2 ~*~ Idioten wie dich, gibt es wie Sand am Meer! ~*~**

Am ersten Morgen im Internat wurde Akiko von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt die durch das große Fenster herein schienen. Akiko hatte am Abend vergessen die Vorhänge zu zuziehen und hat sich einfach ins Bett geworfen nachdem sie die Klamotten aus ihren Koffern verstaut hatte.

Die braunhaarige lag auf der Seite und sah zum Fenster, immer wieder blinzelte sie.

Sie blinzelte in der Hoffnung dass das alles nur ein Traum war, dass sie wenn sie noch einmal blinzelt wieder zu hause in ihrem Bett lag. Doch dem war nicht so, egal wie oft sie blinzelte sie lag nicht im ihrem Bett, war nicht in ihrem Zimmer und war nicht mehr in ihrem Haus.

Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht welche ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung als sie den Verband an ihrer rechten Hand sah.

Das war alles kein Traum den sie zu träumen wagte, es war ernst. Ihre Mutter hatte sie aufgegeben, konnte nicht mehr. Ihre eigene Mutter hatte ihre Tochter aufgegeben, weil sie selbst nicht mehr konnte. So weit hatte sie also ihre eigene Mutter gebracht, bis zum Rand der Verzweiflung hatte sie ihre eigene Mutter gebracht.

Eine Träne bildete sich und lief ihr vom Augenwinkel an der Wange herunter.

Akiko setzte sich auf und sah sich nochmals im Zimmer um. Es war ein gewöhnliches Zimmer, jedoch war es ziemlich groß.

Eigentlich war es schon fast wie eine Wohnung, jedoch mit einem harken. Die Bewohner der Zimmer wurden ausgelost, da sich die Lehrer und Betreuer der Schule Wort wörtlich keinen Bock mehr hatten von den Bewohnern der Zimmer verantwortlich gemacht zu werden wer die Schüler so zusammengewürfelt hat. Also hat der Direkter der Schule vor fünf Jahren einen neuen Weg gefunden, die Auslosung. Der grauhaarige beauftragte die Betreuer und Lehrer sämtliche Namen der Schüler, Mädchen und Jungen getrennt, aufzuschreiben und der Reihe nach wie sie gezogen werden in die Zimmer von oben nach unten im Gebäude in die Zimmer einzuschreiben. Jedoch gab es immer wieder Streit zwischen Mädchen und Jungen da die einen ganz oben und die anderen ganz unten waren, also musste eine neue Lösung her. In diesem Jahr war es also anders, sämtliche Namen, egal ob Mädchen oder Jungen, wurden in einen großen Topf geschmissen und so wurden die Zimmer erneut eingeteilt, so wie in jedem Jahr mit den neuen. Die Zimmer wurden schon vor einem halben Jahr eingeteilt, weswegen Akiko in das erste Zimmer gesteckt wurde das frei war, jedoch hatte Akiko keine Ahnung mit wem sie sich das Zimmer teilte, denn die Schule fing erst morgen wieder an, also musste sich Akiko wohl noch gedulden. Allerdings würde sie ihre `Zimmergenossen´ auch erst nach dem Unterricht kennen lernen, da die Schüler erst morgen zum Unterricht wieder erscheinen würden.

Die braunhaarige sah sich im Wohnzimmer um und sah eine helle Holztür, sie erinnerte sich das sie durch diese Holztür gekommen war, also müsste hinter dieser Holztür auch ein kleiner Flur sein. Mit schnellen schritten ging Akiko zu der Tür und öffnete diese.

So wie sie gedacht hatte war hinter der hellen Tür der kleine Flur, im Flur hing an der Wand ein Regal, unter dem Regal waren Wandharken angebracht an dem gerade allein ihre schwarze Jacke hing. Gegenüber dem Regal an der Wand hing ein großer Spiegel, er reichte vom Boden bis fast ganz zur Decke und zwei Personen konnten normal nebeneinander stehen und sich immer noch perfekt im Spiegel sehen.

Die braunhaarige erinnerte sich an den Zettel der ihr von einem Betreuer gegeben wurde als er sie hier her gebracht hatte.

Er hat wirklich fünf Minuten auf die Zimmernummer gestarrt und dann geschluckt, er hat Akiko mindestens 50 mal gefragt ob das auch wirklich ihr Zimmer sei, und jedes mal antworte Akiko mit einem nicken. Einen Gedanken an das Verhalten ihres Betreuers verschwendete sie nicht mehr, es war ihr regelrecht egal. Denn ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit galt nun dem Zettel der ihr gegeben wurde und von dem sie keine Ahnung mehr hatte wo er war.

Akiko schloss die helle Tür wieder zum Flur und stand ein paar Sekunden später wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Sie durchsuchte ihre Schubladen und kramte in all ihren Sachen herum, doch den Zettel konnte sie einfach nicht finden.

Nach einer halben Stunde warf Akiko sich frustriert in ihr Bett und vergrub ihren Kopf in dem Kissen und schob ihre Hände unter das Kopfkissen. Als ihre Finger etwas berührten hob sie langsam den Kopf und zog ihre Hände wieder unter dem Kissen hervor, langsam hob sie das Kissen hoch und entdeckte einen zerknautschten Zettel. Freudig schnappte sie ihn sich und lief aus ihrem Zimmer ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort angekommen ließ sie sich auf das schwarze Sofa fallen und las sich den Zettel durch. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie keine Lust mehr und faltete den Zettel zusammen und steckte sich ihn in die Hosentasche.

Der Zettel war eine Beschreibung mit Regeln und dem Tagesablauf der Einrichtung, somit erfuhr Akiko auch das gerade Ferien waren, jedoch nur für dieses Gebäude, denn die Menschen die hier drinnen waren sollten nicht an Tagen an denen normale Schüler Ferien hatten draußen herum lungern und ärger machen. Da heute Sonntag war, würden die Schüler erst am nächsten Tag wieder da sein, Akiko überlegte was sie bis dahin noch machen sollte und stand langsam wieder vom Sofa auf.

Langsam sah sie sich im Raum um, erst jetzt viel ihr auf das die Möbel sehr dunkel gehalten wurden. Die Wände waren alle komplett weiß, außer die Wandseite mit den drei Bodenlangen Fenstern war Blutrot gestrichen wurden. Es hingen keine Bilder von den Leuten hier herum die noch hier wohnten, Akiko war viel zu neugierig als bis morgen zu warten und ging zu dem ersten Zimmer das ihr gerade am nächsten war.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und ging in das Schlafzimmer, man konnte eindeutig sehen das ein Junge in diesem Zimmer wohnte.

Der Schrank war geöffnet und die Hälfte des Schranks war leer, der Rest der Klamotten lag vor oder im Schrank und sah aus wie rein geschmissen. Überall lag etwas auf dem Boden herum, egal ob Schuhe, Zeitschriften, leere Flaschen und CD´s.  
Akiko stand mitten im Zimmer als sie hörte wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde, panisch drehte sie sich um und lief zum Fenster um sich hinter dem großen bodenlangen Vorhang zu verstecken.

Sie wusste nicht wer ins Zimmer gekommen war, doch sie hoffte das dieser jemand so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwand. Doch der gefallen sollte ihr nicht getan werden, schritte näherten sich ihr und stimmen wurden lauter.

„Hier sieht es wieder aus, da hat wohl einer vor der Abfahrt nicht aufgeräumt." Ein leises lachen war zu hören.

„Nein, es war aufgeräumt. Allerdings hat er am Abend zu viel gefeiert und vergessen seinen Koffer zu packen. Fünf Minuten vor der Abfahrt wurde er aus dem Bett geschmissen, deswegen sieht es hier so aus." Akiko schloss die Augen als die Schritte nähe kamen, sie betete dass die Person ganz schnell wieder verschwinden würde doch ihre Gebete wurden nicht erhört.

„Ich mach mal die Vorhänge auf damit mal etwas Licht in diese Gruft rein kommt." Wieder ein lachen von dem der an der Tür stehen geblieben war da er es nicht riskieren wollte einen Fuß in diese `Gruft´ zu setzen.

„Du weißt das er dich dafür umbringen wird wenn du hier Licht rein lässt!" Mit dem Satz wurde der Vorhang aufgerissen und Akiko zuckte zusammen.

„Oh? Na wen haben wir denn da?" fragte eine Stimme sichtlich amüsiert.

Langsam öffnete Akiko die Augen und sah ihr gegenüber an, sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen blieb aber sprachlos. Bevor sie reagieren konnte wurde sie schon am kragen gepackt und aus dem Zimmer geschleift. An der Tür trat ein schwarzhaariger zurück und folgte den beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

„Du Spinner lass mich los, SOFORT!" schrie Akiko, und ihr Wunsch wurde ihr sofort erfüllt. Sie wurde auf das Sofa geschmissen und sie starrte ihr gegenüber böse an. Das Gesicht desjenigen konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn er trug eine schwarze Maske die Nase und Mund verdeckte, seine grünen Augen gaben ihr keine Möglichkeit wegzusehen.

„Hey, wie lange wollt ihr euch noch anstarren Kakuzo?" Akiko wand sich von ihrem gegenüber ab und richtete sich auf um den dunkelhaarigen zu mustern. Er hatte schwarze Haare die hinten ab standen und Haare fielen im ins Gesicht.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Akiko, sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen doch wusste nicht wo. Langsam trat der dunkelhaarige näher und für einen kurzen Moment legte sich ein dunkler Schatten über sein Gesicht. Akiko sprang auf und erstarrte.

„Der bekloppte aus dem Park!" schrie sie und fing sich einen genervten Blick ein.

„Ich bin nicht der bekloppte aus dem Park sondern Sasuke." Kakuzo sah den schwarzhaarigen an.

„Der bekloppte aus dem Park? Hast du dich etwa schon wieder raus geschlichen?" Sasuke nickte.

„Dann bist du also die nervige Tussi die gerettet werden musste?" Akiko sah für einen Moment schwarz und schrie etwas was sie selbst gar nicht mehr mitbekam.

Als Akiko den Schmerz in ihrem rechten Arm und der Schulter bemerkte blinzelte sie. Sasuke saß vor ihr auf dem Boden und war leichenblass, hinter ihm lag zerbrochenes Glas und Akiko lag auf dem Bauch auf dem Boden. Kakuzo hatte sie zu Boden gerissen und ihr den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht.

„Komm mal wieder runter!" Es war eindeutig Kakuzo´s Stimme.

„Lass mich los du tust mir weh!" Kakuzo dachte nicht mal im Traum daran und drückte sie weiter auf den Boden.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Was hab ich denn bitte gemacht?" Sasuke schluckte und stand wieder auf.

„Kakuzo lass sie los." Akiko wurde losgelassen, jedoch sofort wieder am Kragen gepackt und zum Sofa gezogen wo sie sich alle drei hinsetzten.

„Okay, ich hab zwei fragen an dich. Wer bist du und was meinst du mit was hast du gemacht?" Akiko seufzte.

„Ich heiße Akiko, naja ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Also sag du es mir!" Akiko grinste Sasuke an.

„Du hast ihn angeschrien das du keine Tussi bist und hast dir die Glasschale vom Tisch geschnappt bist aufgesprungen und hast sie auf Sasuke geworfen." meldete sich Kakuzo zu Wort als sei es das normalste der Welt.

„Oh..." Akiko sah auf den Boden und es herrschte eine kurze Stille ehe sie wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Mir würde es wirklich leid tun wenn ich wüsste was ich gemacht habe, aber da ich nicht weiß was ich gemacht hab und ihr ja auch irgendwas zurecht spinnen könnt..." Akiko überlegte kurz und grinste.

„Nein, mir tut es nicht leid!" Akiko stand auf, da sie von den beiden weg kommen und sich noch ein bisschen umsehen wollte, doch sie wurde an ihrem vorhaben gehindert. „Du spinnst ja wohl!" Sasuke hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie wieder nach unten, Akiko verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Sofa. Sasuke drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und hörte nicht mal auf als Akiko aufschrie.

„Dir geht´s ja wohl noch gut oder? Du bringst mich fast mit dem Glasding um und dann merkst du es nicht mal? Was suchst du überhaupt hier in unseren Zimmern? Hat dir keiner gesagt das du hier nicht rum zu schnüffeln hast?" Akiko konnte sich irgendwie aus dem Griff befreien und drehte sich um, da Sasuke vor ihr gebeugt stand hatte sie die besten Aussichten darauf ihm eine zu knallen, was sie auch tat. Sasuke beendete seinen Redefluss erst als er den brennenden Schmerz auf seiner linken Wange spürte.

„SAG MAL KANNST DU AUCH MAL DIE KLAPPE HALTEN? Du stellst eindeutig zu viele Fragen! Ich lass mich nicht von einem Möchtegern gestörten so an zicken kapiert? Du hörst dich ja an wie ein Mädchen! Und falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, was ich bei deinem Erbsenhirn ja glaube, ich wohne hier seit gestern also lass deine Griffel da wo sie sind und pack mich nicht mehr an sonst trifft die Schale das nächste mal!" Akiko stand auf und drängte sich an Sasuke vorbei nach draußen, dass einzige was sie noch hören konnte war das laute lachen von Kakuzo ehe sie von außen die Tür zum Flur zuknallte.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Akiko endlich im großen Speisesaal des Gebäudes an, nachdem sie sich in den Gängen immer wieder verlaufen hatte.

Sie schnappte sich ein Tablett, das ihr an der Ausgabe gereicht wurde, und setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch in die Ecke des Raumes. Von hier konnte sie die ganze Mensa überblicken und beobachte die paar Menschen die noch hier waren.

„Alles Idioten..." murmelte Akiko und stach mit ihrem Löffel in der Schale grünem Wackelpudding herum. Nach etwa fünf Minuten der Ruhe öffneten sich die Türen der Mensa und zwei nur allzu bekannte Personen betraten den Raum.

Genervt löffelte Akiko weiter ihren Wackelpudding und widmete der Tischplatte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

Erst als sich zwei Stühle vor ihr bewegten und jemand auf ihnen Platz nahmen sah sie wieder nach oben.

„Womit habe ich die ehre das ihr mich mit eurer Anwesenheit beglückt?" Akiko lächelte die beiden dunkelhaarigen vor ihr freudestrahlend an.

„Schnauze..." murmelte der dunkelhaarige, welche zur rechten Akiko´s saß.

Sein Nebenmann ließ ein lachen hören und so widmete er sich ohne ein Wort seinem Brötchen. Genervt musterte Akiko die beiden und langsam fing ihre rechte Augenbraue an zu zucken, als sie bemerkte das der dunkelhaarige sie noch immer anstarrte.

„Sasuke kannst du mir mal verraten warum du mich die ganze Zeit anstarrst? Mach es wie Kakuzo und schenk doch deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit deinem Brötchen, oder es läuft dir noch davon!" genervt steckte sich Akiko noch einen Löffel Wackelpudding in den Mund und starrte ihn sauer an.

Sasuke öffnete den Mund doch der bereits grinsende Kakuzo kam ihm zuvor.

„Er kann es wohl einfach nicht verkraften das du ab sofort mit bei ihm wohnen wirst."

Absolutes schweigen.

Einige Sekunden vergingen in denen das braunhaarige Mädchen den gesagten Satz verdauen musste.

„WAS?" Akiko sprang auf und verschluckte sich an ihrem Wackelpudding.

Der Löffel fiel zu Boden und Augenblicklich war die gesamte Mensa mucksmäuschen still.

„ICH SOLL BEI DEM DA WOHNEN? WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN?" Kakuzo fing an zu lachen und Sasuke schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf.

„Super gemacht..." murmelte Sasuke und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen.

Akiko stand noch immer vor dem Tisch und zeigte auf Sasuke, erst als sie das raunen in der Mensa hörte ließ sie den Arm wieder sinken und sah sich um.

Wenn sie jemanden ansah dann sah derjenige sofort wieder weg und begann mit den Tischnachbarn zu tuscheln.

Fragend sah sie zu Kakuzo und Sasuke.

„Unser Zimmer war bisher das einzige Zimmer in dem nur Jungs wohnen, wie gesagt...bisher." murmelte der schwarzhaarige.

Akiko nahm wieder auf ihrem Stuhl platz und ließ den Löffel achtlos auf dem Boden liegen.

„Ihr verarscht mich doch oder? Ich soll mit euch zusammenwohnen?"

Kakuzo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein nicht mit uns, aber mit dem Erbsenhirn und einem Freund von uns." Mit einem dumpfen knall landete der Kopf der braunhaarigen auf der Tischplatte.

So saßen zwei Schüler mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte gelehnt still schweigend da, während ihr Sitznachbar vergnügt in sein Brötchen biss.

„Schlimmer kann es ja wohl nicht mehr werden..." murmelte Akiko und fing an ihren Wackelpudding anzustarren.

„Fordere es nicht heraus..." murmelte Sasuke und tat es ihr gleich, ihren Wackelpudding anzustarren.

Am nächsten morgen wurde Akiko durch ein hämmern an der Tür geweckt.

Genervt schob sie ihre Zudecke weg, stand grummelnd auf und schlenderte zur Tür. Vor der Tür stand ein genervter Sasuke der wartend auf die große Uhr im Wohnzimmer hing sah.

Als sich die Tür öffnete wandte der schwarzhaarige sich seinem Gegenüber zu und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Jedoch verschwand seine gereizte Miene und ein grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Akiko...du weißt schon das in einer halben Stunde der Unterricht anfängt oder?" Genervt schlug sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase wieder zu und schmiss sich wieder aufs Bett um dort ihr Gesicht im Kissen zu vergraben. Sasuke stand noch immer vor der Tür und wartete an der Wand gelehnt mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

„SCHEIßE!" schrie Akiko und sprang von ihrem Bett auf.

Sasuke´s grinsen wurde breiter und er wusste dass das was er ihr gerade gesagt hatte jetzt bei ihr angekommen war.

Akiko schnappte sich ein paar Klamotten und lief zu der Tür die an ihr Zimmer angrenzte und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu als sie den Raum betrat.

An jedem Zimmer grenzte ein kleines Bad an, mit Dusche, Toilette und einem kleinen Waschbecken.

Die braunhaarige sprang gehetzt unter die Dusche und schrie als das eiskalte Wasser auf sie herunter prasselte.

Nach 15 Minuten riss sie die Tür von ihrem Zimmer auf und sah den neben der Tür wartenden Sasuke an.

Die Schuluniformen der Schule waren einfach. Die Jungen trugen ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, an kalten Tagen trugen sie darüber noch eine schwarze Jacke. Die Mädchen trugen weiße lange Strümpfe, einen schwarzen Rock und eine weiße Bluse, ebenso wie die von den Jungen, allerdings war an der Bluse der Mädchen noch ein blaues Tuch das sie sich umbinden mussten. An kalten Tagen trugen die Mädchen ebenfalls eine schwarze Jacke. Alle trugen zu der Uniform braune Schuhe.

„Ich hab dir gestern gesagt stell dir den Wecker." Akiko sah ihr gegenüber genervt an und versuchte mit den Händen ihre noch nassen Haare etwas trocken zu rubbeln.

Sasuke grinste und ging zur Tür.

Im Flur schnappte er sich seine Schultasche und drückte Akiko eine weitere aus dem Schrank in die Hand.

„Das ist ab heute deine, gestern kam noch jemand vorbei, als du geschlafen hast, um sie dir zu geben." Akiko musterte die braune Schultasche.

„Danke..." murmelte sie.

So begann für sie der erste Schultag, langweilig wie sie fand. Akiko wurde in ihrer Klasse vorgestellt, beziehungsweise musste sich selbst vorstellen da der Lehrer der Klasse nur berichtete das sie ab heute eine neue Schülerin haben, und die Mitschüler sie unterstützen und ihr helfen sollen wenn die braunhaarige Fragen hat.

Nach einem kurzen Bericht darüber was sie vor den Ferien alles gemacht haben begann für Akiko der knallharte Schulalltag.

Um 16 Uhr war die Schule zu ende und die Schüler konnten in ihre Zimmer zurück kehren oder sich auf dem Schulgelände aufhalten, jedoch zogen es die Schüler vor gleich nach Schulschluss ihre Uniform gegen ihre eigenen Klamotten zu tauschen ehe sie sich auf dem Schulgelände herumtrieben.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen schmiss sich Akiko sofort auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen, langsam döste sie weg und ließ den Tag an sich vorbeiziehen.

Blinzelnd öffnete die braunhaarige langsam ihre Augen und drehte sich auf dem Rücken um die Zimmerdecke anzusehen.

„So schlimm ist es hier doch gar nicht..." murmelte sie vor sich hin, ehe sie sich streckte und zu ihrem Schrank herüber ging. Sie kramte eine blaue schlabberige Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover aus dem Schrank heraus und zog sich um.

Gerade als sie damit fertig war ihre Uniform sorgfältig über die Stuhllehne des Stuhls neben ihrem Bett zu legen hörte sie Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Hey, bist du auch endlich mal da! Wo warst du denn?" Die Stimme identifizierte Akiko eindeutig als die von Sasuke.

„Alter ich hab doch gesagt das ich erst gegen Abend wieder komm, schon vergessen? Ich hätte zwar schon morgens da sein können aber dann hätte ich die Nacht durchfahren müssen und außerdem konnte ich mich ja jetzt um den ersten Schultag drücken!" ein lachen folgte und Akiko dachte angestrengt nach zu wem die Stimme gehören könnte, doch sie konnte die Stimme ja noch nicht gehört haben wenn sie die Person heute zum ersten mal sehen sollte.

„Dann muss das also der sein in dessen Zimmer ich gestern war..." Akiko schüttelte sich als sie an das chaotische Zimmer dachte, jedoch konnte sie den Gedanken daran schnell wieder verwerfen. Fast lautlos öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür und trat mit langsamen schritten ins Wohnzimmer.

In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stand Sasuke, mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand ebenfalls ein junge, etwa in ihrem Alter. Er hatte etwa Schulterlange graue Haare, weswegen Akiko ihre Augenbraue hochzog. Sie stand etwa zwei Meter hinter dem Fremden als Sasuke sie bemerkte und sein gegenüber angrinste.

„Ach ja, ich hab es dir ja schon gesagt das wir unser freies Zimmer vergeben müssen. Unser Zimmergenosse ist gestern schon angekommen." Noch immer zierte ein grinsen das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen.

„Und, wie ist der Sack der uns unser Zimmer geklaut hat? Wer ist der Penner?" der grauhaarige klang sichtlich genervt.

Akiko räusperte sich.

„Der Penner...wäre dann ja wohl ich!" Das grinsen auf Sasuke´s Gesicht wurde breiter und er musste sich sichtlich ein lachen verkneifen als Hidan sich langsam umdrehte und erstarrte.

„Darf ich dir unseren neuen Mitbewohner vorstellen Hidan? Das ist Akiko!"

Hidan sah in die grünen, weit aufgerissenen, Augen des Mädchens während sie in seine violetten Augen starrte.

Eine Gefühlte Minute verging für Sasuke in denen sich die beiden nur tonlos anstarrten ehe Akiko sich regte.

Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und zeigte auf Hidan.

„Du...Du...unschuldigen-armen-kleinen-Häschen-den- Kopf-abreißer!" Hidan schnaufte.

„Du unschuldigen-armen-kleinen-Jungen-den-Arm-abbeißer !"

Sasuke verstand die Welt nicht mehr und sah von einem zum andern.

„Was?" beide beachtet ihn nicht weiter und noch immer zeigte Akiko auf Hidan.

„HÄSCHENMÖRDER!" schrie Akiko.

„KINDERGARTENZICKE!" schrie Hidan.

- 7 -


End file.
